


Rain in Srambad

by Harebourg



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebourg/pseuds/Harebourg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short piece of a Chad/Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in Srambad

You feel the first drops of rain hit your forehead. Chad stops momentarily and looks up into the grey-purple skies of Srambad.

He looks perplexed. “It’s raining in Srambad?” He lifts his mask over his fringe to hear the echo of water hitting its surface. “This isn’t supposed to happen in another dimension-” Chad pulls you under the roof covers by your shoulder to avoid the trickles of rain.

The rain was light but was steadily increasing in intensity. 

You hear Chad pop his knuckles and roll his neck. He turns to you and comments, “Well it looks like your outsider-ness is influencing more then just me.” Chad has a brief look of embarrassment on his face and turns forwards, knowing that his phrase could be interpreted to something more intimate then he intended it to be. 

He quickly drops his mask back down and secures it’s scrap. You feel his fingers wrap around your wrist.

He gently tugs you to follow him. “C'mon, before we get drenched. It’s not far now.”


End file.
